


furniture shopping

by i_gacha_bro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Furniture Shopping, No Plot, and hermione is a hundred percent done, because im a sucker for self-indulgent fics, implicit innuendos, lots of pestering, oc is distracting our muse on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_gacha_bro/pseuds/i_gacha_bro
Summary: In spite of Debbie's disinterest, she tagged along anyway.Only to demand Hermione's attention through extreme measures. And she's not particularly happy with it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	furniture shopping

" _Hey, Hermione._ "

She grunted in response, though her irritation was apparent. For the past hour, Debbie had been pestering her on purpose for the hell of it, having been bored around the furniture department. She never understood how the decision appealed to Hermione. 

Maybe it was because their couch was thatched with Crookshanks' scratches? Or maybe because their bed was too springy for Hermione's liking? Or maybe because she was looking for a cabinet for her to stow all the things she hoarded?

" _Psst, Hermione._ " Debbie called out once again. And this time, Hermione whipped around with a scowl directed to her.

"What do you want, _Debbie_? Lunch can wait for later!"

"I know,"

Hermione looked as though she could kill her right now. " _Then what the hell?!_ " she whisper-yelled like a mother trying to get her child to stay put.

She deliberately put up one of her innocent looks, and shrugged at her. "I wanna go home and snuggle."

"Well-" Hermione had to stop herself from bursting. "That can wait for later too!"

"Really?" Debbie beamed up, "What if I wanted to mush with you too?"

Hermione scoffed, "You mean, _'smooch'_?"

"No. Mush."

"What the hell does that mean?"

The corners of her lips lifted up, and now there was an unknowing glint of mischief in her eyes. Debbie bit her lower lip, inching towards the stockstill woman. She huffed and moaned into her ear with a hint of comical mimicking which unmistakingly had to be Hermione's voice. " _'Oh my gods! Curl your fing-'_ "

Hermione's palm came up to Debbie's mouth to keep her mouth shut while looking around to make sure no one heard it within an earshot. She blushed a deep red, half-heartedly smacking her girlfriend's arm who was miming her just now.

Debbie let out a throaty, self-satisfied giggles when she succeeded to annoy her even more. "Can we go home now?"

Hermione brought her hand down while she focused on not to mull over it. She looked away, not even bothering to answer her.

"Aww," she cooed, catching up to her behind as her hands came up to her shoulders. She was about to draw her into a hug, but Hermione didn't let her, jerkily avoiding her touches. It only resulted a whine and a grumble from Debbie, though she remained to walk beside her throughout.

About ten minutes later, Hermione took a close inspection by the couch section. Debbie noticed her taking an eyeful over the olive-green couch, probably having a dillema whether or whether she will not take it.

"This will match the drapes and carpets! It's very homey and complementary!"

Debbie didn't bother to know whomever Hermione was talking to as she stifled a yawn. And she did, turning her head towards the side.

Only to see a deep-red couch that sparked her interest. She poked Hermione, and she turns around with a puzzled look. Debbie jabbed her finger towards the couch she laid eyes on. And personally, the brown-haired woman was surprised when she's not messing with her this time.

"How about the deep-red couch?"

But the response was immediate, "No, Debbie, that will absorb the light in the living room. You could see its stark contrast with the drywall, the tiles, the decor, the - you'll get my point. It's not a good match with the colors-"

"Sure, but it would match the black lace lingerie I bought you."

Hermione was speechless, and all the more when Debbie walked up to the furniture and laid on her side. She stared up dreamily as she cradled her head with her hand. 

Her next words only had Hermione to reel backwards due to her brazen: " _Draw me like one of your French girls._ "

"Debbie!" she exclaimed, laughing while she gets her off the couch frantically before any of the personnel would berate them for it. A few clients nearby were whispering and shaking their heads due to the display of indecency, though Debbie couldn't care less.

Now that she saw the smile that lit up her own world inside her head.

" _Can you stop being such a hornball for five minutes?_ "

Debbie shrugged with a nasty smile of her own, "I don't know, I managed for the last ten minutes, haven't I?"

Hermione smiled at her silly girlfriend, shaking her head in mock disapproval. "God, I can't stand you."

"Yet here you are,"

She rolls her eyes, her grin growing wider. "Alright, I'll take you up on that offer now." And there was a look of triumph, making her look like the happiest, slack-jawed yokel as Hermione takes her wrist and led the way.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is intersectional with my previous one 'transparent'. And I still used my ill-crafted OC for some reason...


End file.
